Servant of Evil
by MelancholyMonochrome
Summary: Ryou feels like nothing Bakura. A slave, a minion... A Servant of Evil. Tendershipping, one sided Hostshipping and Revolutionshipping.


**My first Songfic! **

**YAYZ!**

**Okay so this is Servant of Evil, a Vocaloid song. The words in paragraphs and italics represent the song lyrics.**

**The characters are from Yu-Gi-Oh, I have decided to use Ryou as the servant and Bakura as the "princess" but of course Bakura is a male so every time it says "princess" or "queen" I've just replaced it with Prince.**

**The characters will be explained at the end and when you see the bold words that means Rin or in this case Bakura is singing.**

**The first scene is from episode 199 in the church where Ryou runs away from Bakura. Then it changes into olden day times with Servant of Evil.**

**See you later!**

* * *

><p>"Now stop resisting and join me." He said in an echoed, evil voice.<p>

"Never!" I yell.

"What makes you think I've given you the choice? You will help me, and the most powerful force that ever existed will be mine!"

"You can't force me!"

"That's where you're wrong... Mortal..."

He only sees me as a tool... His innkeeper... His... His servant. That's all I am. A minion, a slave... A Servant of Evil.

* * *

><p><em>You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant<em>_  
><em>_Destiny divided, the path between two twins__  
><em>_I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you__  
><em>_If I must become evil, this is something I must do._

"My prince..." I whisper.

"Mwa ha ha ha! Now, bow down to me!" Prince Bakura orders.

"Y-yes my prince..." I whisper.

Then I get down on one knee and bow as low as possible, he laughs but then smiles. I love that smile of his, so happy, so unusual. Some call my prince evil, so if he is evil then I must become evil for the sake of protecting him.

I am Ryou Bakura, the servant of the infamous Prince Bakura. I am a Servant of Evil.

"Oh..." He says, I look up wondering what's wrong. "It's snack time!"

Ah , my prince's catchphrase...

_Expectation welcomed us as we were given life__  
><em>_We were blessed from the church bells with heavenly light.__  
><em>_The adults wanted to use us for their own gain__  
><em>_We could not be together, Our lives were never the same__  
><em>

Though my prince was not always this way. Our mother and father died when we were younger so our fate was left in the hands of the advisors to the King and Queen.

Prince Bakura's butler Marik remembers the day we were born. The church bells rung, filling the streets with joy as the joyous sound echoed throughout the whole kingdom. Apparently the church bells were blessing us with 'heavenly light' as Marik described.

But then the adults wanted to use us for their own gain, so they split us up. Bakura never remembers that I am his twin even after I made my way back to him after growing up as a servant. He always thought that our mother and father still ruled the country so that's why he rules as Prince.

_Even if all of the world's humanity__  
><em>_Turned away from love and became your enemy__  
><em>_I'll defend you and take all of your pain, so please__  
><em>_Keep laughing and smiling so sweetly_

But I'll make sure that I protect the Prince because I am his servant and his twin brother. Even if the whole world turns against you then I'll stick by you so you can keep smiling that lovely innocent smile.

You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant  
>Destiny divided, the path between two twins<br>I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you  
>If I must become evil, this is something I will do.<p>

* * *

><p><em>One day when we visited a neighbouring country<em>_  
><em>_I met a girl of green who smiled so innocently__  
><em>_She was like her highness when she smiled that way__  
><em>_And so I fell in love with her ever since that day_

Recently, I visited a neighbouring kingdom. It was there I saw a girl with brown hair, a lovely smile and a serene yet graceful aura about her. I recognised her as Anzu Masaki, the bride to be of King Atem.

I saw them walking hand in hand, Anzu's smile looks so graceful and innocent- just like his highness. I couldn't help it: I fell in love with her.

_But if her death is my princess's demand__  
><em>_Then my answer is "Princess, your wish is my command."__  
><em>_But I just can't see, why is this happening?__  
><em>_Why are my tears unable to stop falling?_

But when I returned I was in for a big surprise. As Bakura sat in a chair by the window, back to me and overlooking Domino Kingdom, he whispered something softly to me:

"Kill Anzu Masaki."

"What!" I exclaim as I drop the serving tray.

"Kill her. I can't have her supporting King Atem with her stupid friendship speeches. Destroy the roots and you'll kill the tree. Kill her, kill her now."

"Y-yes... My Prince." I say reluctantly.

I have to serve my dominant sibling, after all I have to obey his every command.

* * *

><p>I've found the place where Anzu comes to collect the water for the townspeople. Then I see her. She sees me: we've become quite good friends since that one day but I really feel bad for doing this.<p>

She tilts her head in confusion since I don't reflect her beautiful smile but then she moves her head upright, closes her eyes, and then nods. It's like she understands what I have to do. Then I run up to her slowly and hold her in romantic embrace.

She secures her arms around me and I slowly pierce her skin with the knife in my hand and push it deeper into her back.

Then when I'm finished I lay her down by the well. She seems so peaceful: her eyes are closed and she's wearing a gentle smile. I however clench my fists hard as tears pour from my eyes and onto the soft green grass.

Why? Why can I not stop crying?

You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant  
>Destiny divided, the path of broken twins<br>"Today's snack is brioche," I'll say so cheerfully.  
>Just to see you reply, laughing innocently<p>

I return covered in blood, trying to hide my tears. Bakura gasps: he can't believe I really did it.

"Oh." He says. "It's snack time."

I laugh at my Prince's cute catchphrase so I prepare him a snack and return later with brioche on my serving tray.

"Today's snack is brioche." I smile.

He laughs that innocent laugh I love so much, I can't help it so I laugh too.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile in Domino Kingdom...<strong>_

"_Anzu!" King Atem calls cheerfully._

_No response._

"_Are you still collecting water Anzu?"_

_A deafening silence._

"_Anz-"_

_Then he saw her. Lay against the well smiling with her eyes closed and with a huge red stain soaking through the fabric of her dress._

"_Anzu..." He whispers._

"_ANZU!" He calls out._

* * *

><p><em>He decided to give her a decent burial so he picked her up in a princess hold, just like the one he planned to hold her in on their wedding night.<em>

_But then he saw the most horrifying sight. He saw his beautiful Kingdom... Burning in the smouldering flames. Knowing that everyone he knew was dead, knowing he had no friends left. It made him drop Anzu and scream out in pain._

_Then he recognised a familiar voice. It belonged to the fearless knight: Katsuya Jounouchi._

"He_ did this y'know." Jounouchi whispered as the flames crackled._

"_I can't believe it's all really gone... And Anzu... I don't know what to do or think anymore." The lonely King cried._

"_Let's destroy the Kingdom of Kul Elna. Then we'll take down the leader. You can leave it all to me. I've never been able to forgive Prince Bakura, he separated me and my sister: I've always wanted payback and now is the perfect time."_

_The two friends nodded and shook hands._

* * *

><p><em>Soon this kingdom will be overthrown in due time<em>_  
><em>_By the citizens who want my princess to die__  
><em>_If this is revenge then her death I won't accept__  
><em>_I am loyal till the end, this is not over yet_

Since the murder of Anzu Masaki and the destruction of the Domino Kingdom, rumours have been spreading that the Kingdom's life is coming to an end. Prince Bakura has sat on his throne for days while people have either been fleeing or dying at the hands of Jounouchi's army or occasionally Jounouchi himself.

But this is all for revenge, I can't let my brother die this way. Like a true servant I will remain loyal to the end. So I got Bakura's attention and told him my plan.

_I will protect you so please, change into my clothes__  
><em>_As a final act of guarding my beautiful rose__  
><em>_It's alright, don't worry, I am twins with you__  
><em>_Surely no one will ever realize the truth…_

"Bakura, let's change clothes." I say firmly.

"Wh-what?" He exclaims.

"Switch with me, run far away to another country. Don't worry, we're twins so no-one will know that I'm not you."

"B-but..." He stutters.

_So now I'll be your princess, you'll be my fugitive__  
><em>_Destiny tore apart, the lives of broken twins__  
><em>_If sadness is evil, then I am evil too.__  
><em>_I will gladly allow, my blood to flow for you._

Reluctantly, he switches clothes with me. I force him outside as he throws on a black cloak and then the palace doors burst open. Katsuya Jounouchi storms in and holds his sword up to my throat.

"How dare you treat a Prince like me in this way...?" I growl, trying my best to mimic my Prince and match the venom in his voice.

Jounouchi-kun seems fooled so he puts his sword away, then he grabs me and pulls me out of the castle and into the streets.

* * *

><p><em>Once upon a time there was a land far away<em>_  
><em>_That was desolate of mercy, filled with disgrace__  
><em>_And the lonely princess was someone I always thought__  
><em>_Was a beautiful girl, with a beautiful heart_

The weather is sunny again today. The Kingdom was once dark but now that I, the 'Prince', will be put to death everything seems clear. Everyone seems to be united to see me die: it's somewhat comforting.

The Prince that everyone once thought was evil has now been stopped, though not in the way that they intended. They all thought he was evil when really he wasn't: he was lonely but his heart and soul remained beautiful.

_I am glad I could be with you up to this day_

**Finally the time had come to say goodbye**

_And I am happy knowing my princess is safe_

**The bells tolled, announcing the end, three times**

_I swore I'd protect you until the very end_

**Without any regard for the public crowds**

_So now I'll die for you and I have no regrets_

**You whispered my favourite phrase to me out loud**

Then I see Prince Bakura make his way to the front of the crowd with tears streaming from his eyes. Then he bites his lip and looks down. As he looks up he gives me the smile I love so much, giving the signal for me to say his catchphrase.

"Oh..." I begin.

"It's snack time."

Then the blade comes down and ends my life.

* * *

><p><em>You are my princess, and I am your loyal servant<em>_  
><em>_Destiny divided, the path between two twins__  
><em>_I'll do anything for the sake of protecting you__  
><em>_If I must become evil, this is something I must do._

"_If I ever could reveal the wish deep within my heart__  
><em>_I'd want you to be with me, forever in my arms."_

* * *

><p><strong>And there you have it. This was my first songfic so try not to flame but did I do well?<strong>

**Okay now the for the actors- I mean characters.**

**Ryou- Len Kagamine**

**Bakura- Rin Kagamine**

**Atem- Kaito Shion**

**Anzu- Miku Hatsune**

**Jounouchi- Meiko Sakine**

**Marik- Teto Kasane**

**^ I know Teto isn't really mentioned in Servant of Evil but according to the Story of Evil wiki Teto is Rin's maid. Sorry Marik had to play a female role but it was needed to give a bit of backstory. Also I just had to fit Marik in.**

**In the Story of Evil, Meiko (also known as the "Swordsman in red armour) lost her father because Ryou killed him on Bakura's orders. Since Jounouchi doesn't really care for his mother or father I decided to replace the father with Jounouchi's sister Shizuka.**

**So y'know... R&R, drop me a message anything as long as you respond in some way.**

**Thank you! ^^**


End file.
